1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for changing an input mode in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method that allows an electronic device to switch into one or more input modes according to a number of detected input tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may receive various commands and texts from a user with an additional input button. For example, an electronic device may receive texts easily from a user with a keyboard having a similar shape to the user's hand and may be equipped with an additional button for changing an input mode to receive various inputs.